Recently, as production techniques improve, electronic devices and/or electronic circuits have become smaller and consume less power. In addition, it is further desired to design imaging elements such that they consume less power.
However, in an imaging element where a power supply potential is simply reduced or otherwise lowered in order to achieve low power consumption, a pixel characteristic also changes and the image quality of an image that is read may be greatly deteriorated. Thus, decreasing noise and performing low-voltage driving by connecting, to a negative power supply, a light receiving element configured to perform photoelectric conversion has been considered (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).